Klondike Bar
by BlazeorFade
Summary: We ask the Winchester men the immortal question: What would you do for a Klondike Bar?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Klondike Bar

Author: BlazeorFade

Summary: We ask the Winchester men the immortal question: What would you do for a Klondike Bar.

Warnings: I may not be in my right mind as I write this but other than that we're good.

Disclaimer: No they wouldn't sell the boys to me, I tried I really did. Maybe I shouldn't have gone into detail about what I intended to do with those pretty pretty boys.

**DEAN WINCHESTER**

"Today we ask a very important question, ladies and gentlemen. What would Dean Winchester do for a Klondike bar? Here's the subject now." The author says. She spots the elusive hunter across the bar and approaches stealthily. Then trips over a pool cue and falls into the blonde man's lap.

"You alright?" Dean asks smiling with amusement. Authoress momentarily forgets to breath before remembering her mission for information.

"Dean Winchester I have a very important question to ask you." She says seriously.

"Do I know you?" He asks confused.

"No."

"Oh okay then, shoot." Dean says nodding for her to a sk her question.

"Alright Mr. Winchester, my question is What would you do for a Klondike Bar?" Authoress asks pulling the treat out of nowhere, because she's just skilled like that.

"What do you want me to do?" He leers at her suggestively making her realize she's still in his lap and his hand is starting to….Authoress falls out of his lap from sensory overload.

"Um okay." Dean stares down at the twitching writer and gingerly takes the ice cream out of her hand.

"Is she okay?" A passing waitress asks.

"Sure, just had to much of something." Dean says grinning at the cute waitress then proceeds to bang her in the ally behind the bar.

"Damnit all." The Authoress comes to on the bar floor minutes later and realizes what happened.

"I guess its on to Sam then." She says and walks to the nearest library to find the youngest Winchester.

TBC with Sam's answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Klondike Bar

Author: BlazeorFade

Summary: We ask the Winchester men the immortal question: What would you do for a Klondike Bar.

Warnings: I may not be in my right mind as I write this but other than that we're good.

Disclaimer: No they wouldn't sell the boys to me, I tried I really did. Maybe I shouldn't have gone into detail about what I intended to do with those pretty pretty boys.

**Sam Winchester**

Sam is typing rapidly on his laptop in the library when the Authoress happens upon him. Fine she followed him there, happy?

"Sam Winchester!" She says startling him.

"What? Who are you?" He asked sounding relieved to see its a girl and not a bloodsucking who knows what standing in front of him.

"BlazeorFade and I have an important question for you." She tells him matter of factly.

"What kind of name is that?" He asked frowning in that cute puppy dog way he has.

"Shut up and answer my question?" She says putting over the name comment.

"Fine what?" He asks sighing.

"What would you do for a Klondike Bar?" The Authoress asks him sweetly taking out another treat. (Its not even melted or anything, I'm that good.)

"Do you have any idea how unhealthy those things are?" He asks frowning.

"C'mon Sammy you know you want to." She says dangling it back and forth in front of him.

"Its Sam and how do you know my name anyway?" He says irritated and suddenly backs away suspiciously.

"Are you a demon?" He demands.

"Um, no?" She answers. Suddenly Dean walks through the door and saunters over to them.

"Hey ice cream girl." He says smiling widely at her.

"Yes that is my Indian name." She replies smiling back.

"I didn't catch your name before." He says, conveniently forgetting t he whole running-off-to-bang-a-waitress-while-the-authoress-lies-unconscious-on-the-floor.

"BlazeorFade." Sam answers for him.

"Cool name." Dean says.

"See he likes it." Blaze says looking pointedly at Sam.

"Hey can I have that one too." Dean asks spotting the ice cream in her hand. He smiles his thousand kilowatt smile and beckons for the treat. Blaze smiles shakily and falls to the ground twitching AGAIN.

"What the hell?" Sam exclaims.

"Yeah she does that a lot." Dean says.

"Yoink, thanks ice cream girl." Dean says snatching the Klondike Bar from her hand as she twitches on the floor. Damn DeanPheromones.

"Hey that's mine." Sam whines reaching out to grab the treat.

"Oh yeah what'll you do for it?" Dean asks dangling it just out of reach. He smiles at his brother.

"D-Dean?" Sam swallows seeing an odd glint in his brothers eye.

TBC… What would John Winchester do for a Klondike Bar?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Klondike Bar

Author: BlazeorFade

Summary: We ask the Winchester men the immortal question: What would you do for a Klondike Bar.

Warnings: I may not be in my right mind as I write this but other than that we're good.

Disclaimer: No they wouldn't sell the boys to me, I tried I really did. Maybe I shouldn't have gone into detail about what I intended to do with those pretty pretty boys.

**John Winchester**

The brave and now conscious author continues her quest for answers when she spots John Winchester reading his journal on a park bench across the street from the library.

"Mr.Winchester?" She asks waving her hands in front of him to try to get his attention.

"What do you want?" he practically growls.

"To ask you a question sir?" She says meekly standing up ramrod straight.

"At ease." He says.

"What do you want to know? And how do you know my name?" He asks as the nervous writer sits down on the bench.

"Um I know your sons." She says hastily.

"Okay," He seems to accept this and looks at her expectantly.

"Oh right, sorry." She says remembering why she was there in the first place.

"What would you do for a Klondike Bar?" She asks pulling out a third ice cream.

John pulls out a gun and cocks it.

"Put the ice cream down and step away from it." He says pointing the gun at her. The Authoress gulps and jumps up running from the park.

"Hehe. Dumb kids. Its not even loaded." John laughs to himself and opens up the ice cream.

If Wincest squicks you consider this the last chapter. Otherwise carry on my wayward son, er daughter, whatever you are.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Klondike Bar

Author: BlazeorFade

Summary: We ask the Winchester men the immortal question: What would you do for a Klondike Bar.

Warnings: Sweet Wincest. This is for Powrrangrfreeek

Disclaimer: No they wouldn't sell the boys to me, I tried I really did. Maybe I shouldn't have gone into detail about what I intended to do with those pretty pretty boys.

**Epilogue**

"C'mon guys please. Just a peak." The Authoress begs banging on the hotel room door.

"Fuck Dean Please." Sam moans on the other side of the door.

"You like that don't you, Sammy?" Dean replies. Blaze presses her ear closer to the door.

"I just want to look." She whines trying the knob again in vain. Locked, they weren't going to let her in even though she gave them ice cream, the ungrateful little….

"Oh Sam!" Dean moans. The author slumps down with her back against the door and takes out her last Klondike Bar and unwraps it grumpily mumbling about how unfair they were being to her. Suddenly the door behind her opens and a sweaty naked Dean grins down at her.

"Yoink." He says grabbing her ice cream and slamming the door closed again.

"That's mine!" The Authoress yells indignantly.

"Dean that's cold!" Sam shouts. Dean laughs throatily and Sam moans seconds later.

The end.


End file.
